1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to control devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved handicapped person control apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting a remote control device therewithin and permitting its selective actuation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handicapped individuals and individuals of diminished physical capacity have at times difficulty in the utilization of contemporary remote control devices whose buttons are of a relative small cross-sectional configuration. The instant invention provides for a support structure to mount the remote control device in an orientation to permit the actuation of at least one button of the remote control device as noted.
Prior art devices for use by handicapped individuals are available in the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,417 to Levine wherein the device permits utilization of tools and utensils by handicapped individuals permitting mounting of selective utensils within support sleeve structure of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,213 to Morewood sets forth a self-feeding device for handicapped individuals providing for a pivotally mounted utensil arranged relative to a support plate, wherein the support plate is arranged for positioning food and the like thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved handicapped person control apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.